


Yet Another Hawaii Five-0 Moment in 10 Words or Less

by polishmyarmor



Series: Hawaii Five-0 in Ten Words or Less [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment that references recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Hawaii Five-0 Moment in 10 Words or Less

"Why are you on the couch?"  
"Shouldn't I be?"  
"No."


End file.
